A novel low cost ultrahigh throughput flow cytometer was designed to significantly reduce the cost and complexity of diagnostic testing. It is anticipated that the design will enable the transfer of laboratory diagnostic testing to point-of-care testing, while realizing a large cost reduction. The combination of cost reduction and point-of-care testing should improve overall health care, as well as health care in previously underserved communities, rural areas, and third world countries. An instrument will be built to the general specifications for point-of-care testing. Once built, the system and subassemblies will be test for accuracy and variability. Cost and performance improvements will be made throughout the evaluation process. When specifications are met, testing will begin to address a specific health care application.